Naruto Collection
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: MistressTaco!Productions Presents: A collection of one shots about Naruto and my OC Kellie Anderson, plus other parings. Please enjoy. Rated T to be safe. May change the rating later.
1. Its Over

**MistressTaco!Productions Presents:**

_**#1 ITS OVER.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"People just don't understand me Kel! Even you don't understand!" I scoffed at this spiky blond haired ninja in front of me.

"I don't understand _I _don't _understand_?! I'm sorry _Naru,_ I think its _you_ that doesn't understand! All you do is fucking piss moan and groan about how every hates you, but guess what honey! _People hate me too!_ News flash kid, you're not the only trouble maker 'round these parts!" Naruto Scoffed and turned to the side, with his eyes closed.

"Honestly Kel, I don't understand how people could hate you. You're. cute, funny, nice. There's NO way people COULD hate you." I scoffed again and crossed my arms, a small blush forming on my puffed up cheeks.

"You'd be surprised. The teachers hate me, EVERYONE in the school hates me. Even my _foster parents _hate me. Like I mean, why do they hate me? Like I mean, the principal likes me, _you _like me, but I treat them with god damn respect and they just..they.." My face softened a bit as I remembered what happens when I go home. I was so caught up in my _nightmares_ that I flinched and jumped when Naruto put his hand on my shoulder. He pulled his hand back with a frown.

"What did your father do this time?" I pulled my sleeve down farther over my hand. I looked to the side.

"Nothing. He did nothing." Naruto didn't look to convinced, but he seemed to go along with it.

"Okay, but if he does something to you again, you know that my door is always open." I laughed a little.

"Like it is now. I can always count on you Naru-kuun~!" Naruto blushed a little and smiled at me, then pointed his thumb at is chest.

"You better believe it!" I tackled him and we both laugh.

**(~**_________________________________________________________________________________________**~)**

"NARUTO USAMAKI AND KELLIE ANDERSON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NARUTO USAMAKI AND KELLIE ANDERSON TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE.' Naruto sighed and stood, as he slid the door to the classroom open someone spoke to him.

"In trouble again Usamaki?" Naruto looked back with a little worried expression.

"Not this time. But a friend of mine is." Naruto walked out and slid the door closed. He stuck his hands in his pocket with a sigh. He shuffled his feet and walked with his head down. He knows exactly why he's being called to the principals office.

"_Naruto! Naruto are you in there!? Please, please open the door, Naruto!" Naruto ran to the door and swung it opened it, only to have Kellie fall on him. He caught her and helped her in the apartment. He sat her on the couch, shut and locked the door, then ran back to his friends side._

"_Kel, Kel, what happened?" he did ask a question but it was more of a statement than a real question. She looked up at Naruto for the first time since she knocked on the door and Naruto wore a very worried expression. Kellie's cheek was cut and fresh blood was running down it, a bruise was forming underneath it and there was also a bruise on her other, her hair was uneven, she was only in a long button up dress shirt and underwear, the shirt was ripped to shreds, and in some placed you would see blood, and old scratches._

"_Oh my god, Kellie, he's gone too far with his. You are to stay with me for now on. Your foster parents don't know that you come here right?" She nodded as tears ran down her injured face he was so afraid to touch her. He was afraid he would hurt her._

"_Good, now we need to get you all bandaged, and cleaned up. Then we need to get you into some new clothes. It's a good thing that we went shopping, and kept some of your clothes here, WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN MED KIT?!" Kel grunted and he turned to look at her._

"_Naru. Please stop worrying about me. I'm going to be fine." He turned and finally found the med kit and ran back over to Kel, immediately tending to her wounds, ending with the one on her cheek, she kept wincing every time Naruto cleaned to wound. He clenched his hand around the cloth in his hand. Kel put her hand on his and held it to her cheek._

"_How do you know you'll be fine? How do you know that that bastard wont do worse? Kellie, I don't want to see you end up in a hospital. Or even worse.." Naruto clenched his eyes tight and started to cry. She leaned her forehead on his and put her other hand on his cheek. He immediately put his hand over hers and held it tightly._

"_Naruto, if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here with you. But he'll find me. He always did, and always will. And I don't want to see you get hurt to." He opened his eyes and looked into hers._

"_Okay. Just promise me Kel, that you'll try to stay safe. When you want to come home, you'll make sure I'm there with you, and when you want to go out, make sure you have either me or Shikamaru with you." She sighed then smiled a little at Naruto._

"_You got it _daddy_." They both laughed for a little while, then Kellie took a shower and clothed herself and snuggled up on the pullout couch with Naruto._

Naruto pulled his hand over his face and finally walked into the office. Kellie was sitting on the little Maroon couch in the middle of the room. He had to take her out to get her hair fixed. It seems that her foster dad swung a knife and cut her hair unevenly. Her once beautiful, long black hair was now short like his and only a little spiky in the back, and was dyed a dirty blonde. Naruto had to admit, the colour of her hair complimented her green eyes. She had on the extra school uniform, due to the fact that she couldn't go to her home. Naruto could tell that she was wearing cover up to hid the bruises on her cheeks, and she put a Band-Aid on her face over the scar. That morning she walked to school with Shikamaru. He needed to finish some homework and he didn't want her to be late. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and walked to the couch and sat down next to her, gripping her hand which, made her look over at Naruto.

"Now, there is a very serious reason that I called you down here. Your friend, Naruto here has informed me that your foster father has beaten you to the point that you pass out at his house. Now we-" Kellie let go of his hand and stood up.

"You _told_ him? Naruto, I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone!" Naruto stood up and lightly gripped her shoulders.

"Kellie, you almost _died. _I would have felt like it was my fault that you did because we didn't tell anyone. And since the principal is more reliable so, I went to him. I don't want you to be mad at me just yet. You haven't even heard what else is going to happen." Kellie sighed and ran a hand through her hair and plopped back on the couch. Naruto sat back down on the couch and scooted closer to her. She took his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed it back.

"Now, as I was saying. Now we know that your foster father has been beating you, and your foster mother didn't do anything about it, we have called the foster house that you came from and they said they will take you back there." The principal looked over at Naruto and nodded. Naruto turned to Kellie, who looked sad that she had to go back to the foster house.

"But the thing is Kellie. I called them up and they said that as long as I feed you and keep that roof over your head you could stay at my place. Isn't that great Kellie? You can stay with me, you don't have to go to that foster house and wait for another family." Kellie smiled brightly and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto didn't want to let go of her. He could smell her Mango body spray. Kellie pulled back with a frown.

"Wait, what about Marge and Jack? Wouldn't they just find me again and kidnap me?" The principal shook his head.

"They're both in jail. They've been sentenced to a lifetime of prison, they wont bother you ever again."

"But, what about their kids? Josh, Gina, and Abagale? They didn't want to stop their father because they were to afraid they would get hurt. In fact, they used to help me when I couldn't make it to Naruto's."

"They're going to stay with their aunt. We gave them your address so that they could right to you. They're very happy that you're safe and that you have someone to love you as much as Naruto does." Naruto blushed and looked away from Kellie who blushed also. The principal smiled and stood up.

"Now, I have made it so that you don't have to make up the rest of this weeks school work, and you don't have to do homework. You are both dismissed from school until next week." Kellie and Naruto stood up.

"Wait, are you suspending us?" He laughed at them.

"Of course not. I'm just telling you that you have an excused leave and that you should take it. Now go you little rascals. Leave my office. I hope to see you guys again on Monday." He winked at Naruto and Kellie. They both smiled and ran out of the office and all the way home. When they got there they walked in and closed to door. They just stood there staring at each other. After what seemed like hours Kellie stepped forward and embraced Naruto in a tight, loving hug. Naruto welcomed the hug and buried his face into her neck.

"Naruto?" He didn't move.

"Hmm?"

"What the principal said, about you loving me. What did he mean?" Naruto Blushed and gripped her tighter.

"Heh, that's not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to tell you myself, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore." Naruto looked up at Kellie with a smile.

"I love you Kellie. I don't like, _like _you. I mean, I _love _you. I know it might sound crazy but I really do." Kellie's mouth twitched from a smile to a frown. It soon ended as a smile and tears were falling.

"You know Naruto, I've only heard you say that in my dreams. I'm. I'm so glad." Naruto leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.

'_When the storm brews,_

_I'll be waiting for you._

_When you're in trouble,_

_I will help you._

_When you are lost,_

_I will find you._

_I'm here for you_

_I'll never leave you._

_Even if your suffering is over.'_

Kellie choked on her tears, as Naruto kissed her. When they pulled back Kellie looked into his eyes and sniffed.

"It's finally over." Naruto smiled and gripped Kellie closer to him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

_**END**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading "It's Over". It's most defiantly NOT my first Naruto story. Its my first good one. I'm going to write more one shots for Kellie and Naruto. I like them, they're cute! But this is how I thought that they would get together. Through a tragaty. I've been writing a lot of those lately like a story that I wrote called "Balie". SO awesome! But anyway, I would like some AWESOME, critics to come and critique my story, I like positive AND negative reviews. Mostly negative, because they seem more real to me..haha ANYWAY thank you for reading the first of my collection of one shots from Naruto. Thank you and have a VERY, nice day. Oh yeah, I wrote that poem..sorry it sucks!**

**Peace love and pocky,**

**MistressTaco!**


	2. Shooting Star

_**MistressTaco!Productions Presents:**_

_**2 Shooting Star!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Hay, let me have a hit of that." Kellie took the cigarette out of Naruto's hand and started to smoke it while leaning her back on the stone wall._

"_Since when do you smoke?" Kellie handed Naruto his cigarette back as he handed her a brand new one, lit and everything._

"_Thanks, and I've been smoking for about ummm, three years or so. You know, after the time were I got into a car accident? Yeah, I thought that you would have noticed that your cigs were missing." Naruto blinked then looked up at the stars._

"_Well I did notice but I never thought that you would have been the one taking them. I thought that Shikamaru or Tamari were taking them." Kellie looked over at Naruto with a haze then back at the stars. Her cigarette was half gone already._

"_How are they anyways? They're in there grinding up a storm." Naruto chuckled._

"_As you can tell they're doing just fine. Its Sasuke and Sakura I'm worried about." Kellie snorted and stomped on the dead cigarette bud after throwing it on the ground._

"_Got her Prego?" Naruto threw his down and brushed his pants off as he faced Kellie._

"_Yup." She snorted again._

"_Nice. Oh look!" She pointed to the sky. Naruto looked up and saw a shooting star._

"_Naru, make a wish!" Naruto looked over at Kellie who had her hands together and her eyes closed. He smiled and did the same._

'_I wish that Kellie wont reject what I'm about to do.'_

'_I wish that tonight with Naruto, would never end.'_

They both look back up at the sky then Naruto looked at Kellie.

"Kel, I. I have something for you." She looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto you didn't have to-" She was cut off by Naruto's lips on hers. Her eyes went wide and after a while they closed and she kissed back. Naruto slid his hands into hers and laced their fingers, then slid them up the wall so that her hands were above her head.

"Naruto." Kellie whispered as he pulled back to kiss her neck.

"Don't talk, Kellie." Kellie gasped when he gently nibbled at her collarbone.

"W-what if someone comes out here and s-sees us?" Naruto kissed her lips again.

"Then they see." Naruto kissed Kellie's nose then pulled back, but not moving their position on the wall.

"Kellie! Dad is here! We need to go!" Tamari walked out onto the deck and stared at the two teens.

"Oh I see. Well, I'll tell dad that you're going to stay the night." As Tamari walked back into the loud house she mumbled.

"Why the hell wont Shikamaru do shit like that with me? That-" The door closed and both teens looked back at each other before smiling.

"So uh, I guess this means that you like me back Kel?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"Naru, honey, if I didn't _love _you back then I would have kicked your ass all the way to the moon." Naruto chuckled and they kissed again, falling onto the deck floor. The moonlight shines above them as their bodies mangled together to create one being.

**END**

* * *

**Okay guuuys when I say that their bodies mangled together to create one being, I actually didn't mean they had sex on the deck. Like I mean, I COULD have, but I would have to change the rating because I would totally make a sex scene with this. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that! I really just meant they cuddled all night until the Uchiha family kicks them out of the house. Yeah, there was a rave party going on at Sasuke's house! Haha, yup! Sasuke got Sakura Pregers! That will come up in the next one shot! In fact its basically a continuation of this, set a few years later, with some…Complications. You'll see what I mean when I actually write the story then put it up. Well, off to my Ke$ha driven world! Gonna listen to take it off then head to bed like I always do. PEACE OUT CUB SCOUT! Oh, and sorry that this was short..I didn't feel like writing a long ass one today, and SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO ACTUALLY MAKE IT! (its for the people who actually read this..)**

**Peace love and pocky,**

**MistressTaco!**


End file.
